Atlas Earthquake
]]The Atlas Earthquake is a Monster Truck in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. It is the largest Monster Truck in the MotorStorm series, and thus the largest of any driveable vehicle. It is radically different from the other vehicles in its class, being based on a civilian construction vehicle, specifically a large quarry truck. Appearance This Monster Truck is based on a Caterpillar 777D haul truck (a massive dump truck) with huge side exhausts. It comes with various liveries, ranging from stock yellow and green, being covered in graffiti and rust or two grey liveries, one with the word "Panzer" and the other with "raVine" and stripes. Unlocking The unlock method of this vehicle is perhaps one of the most clouded and mysterious things in all of Pacific Rift. The original way the developers intended was by obtaining the Platinum trophy, and that was the case until the Speed & Adrenaline DLC packs were released. For whatever reason, once the DLC was released the unlock method for this vehicle completely glitched out, meaning the Earthquake started being rewarded to players at random through numerous different trophy or microbadge unlocks. Trophies that it has been confirmed to be unlocked by include "Winner", "Stuntman", "Last Man Standing" and "Competitor" (now impossible). But it could possibly be unlocked by any other trophy too. Though still technically an "Unobtainable Vehicle" on paper, few lucky players may still obtain the Earthquake through these glitches even though the servers have been shut down. All in all, no one actually knows a definite way to unlock the Earthquake anymore. Trivia *The Earthquake is also available as a downloadable Monster Truck in MotorStorm RC for the price of €0.25/£0.21/$0.25. *In reality, this truck could only travel at (very) slow speeds, as its true propulsion is electric motors; its diesel engine connects to an electric generator. *The green decor of the truck appears to be based on Long Haul from the Transformers franchise, who also is a quarry truck. *This Monster Truck has a unique wheel arrangement; it uses the 'skinny' monster tires, but uses only one pair total at the front and the normal two pairs at the rear. *The words "Turbo Diesel" are visible on the side of the cab, which reflects its real-world powertrain. However, during gameplay, the Earthquake has the same engine sound as a gasoline-powered monster truck. *The Earthquake's unusually large bodywork can be a hinderance on tracks with low clearance such as Sugar Rush. *The grey "PANZER" livery is somewhat reminiscent of the Liebherr T 282B, another massive haul truck. *Travis Ryan (yellow "Hoffman" livery), Tommy Knocker (grey "raVine" livery), Cue Ball (grey 'PANZER' livery), Jeff Lawless (green livery) and Chunky Baxter (brown "Graffiti" livery) are the AI Characters that are seen in this vehicle. *The back-end wheels on the Earthquake, are the same as the wheels on the Atlas M-SUV Monster Truck. *The RC version uses the standard 'Tractor tread' Monster Truck tyres, as opposed to the full-size Earthquake, which uses doubled-up skinny tyres. *Gameplay Earthquake 3.jpg|Jeff Lawless' livery, which may be inspired by Long Haul. Earthquake 2.jpg|Chunky Baxter's livery. Earthquake 1.jpg|Travis Ryan's livery. Earth 1.jpg MSPR earth 2.jpg MSPR earth 3.jpg MSPR earth 1.jpg 403 Atlas Earthquake.jpg|Tommy Knocker's livery. 404 Atlas Earthquake.jpg|Cue Ball's livery. CATERPILLAR-777D-03.jpg|The Earthquake takes major inspiration from the Caterpillar 777D Quarry Truck. References ﻿http://motorstorming.comyr.com/vehicles/?cid=402﻿ igcd.net Category:Vehicles Category:Monster Trucks Category:Atlas Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:DLC Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:Trophy Unlocked Vehicles Category:Unobtainable Vehicles Category:MotorStorm RC Category:Gameplay